The Squiggles Saga
by Squiggles the chao
Summary: Violence and swearing. This is the life story for Squiggles the Chao. As the characters age, the writing will improve (although it's already pretty good, compared to some fics I've seen).
1. Chapter 1; Part 1: Squiggles

The Squiggles Saga  
  
Chapter 1: Origins  
  
WARNING: This story depicts violence toward Chao and other acts some people might find offensive. However, it is a good story and merits a reading.  
  
Note: For purposes of the story, Chao are given genders. Keep in mind however, that every Chao is a "gay little it".  
  
Darkness. That is where my story, like the the story of the universe, starts. Unable to see from within my eggshell, I could only listen to the horrific sounds that emanated from the outside world. Scared and unsure, I wept quietly within my home, hoping to never be disturbed. I somehow hung on to the hope that, I could survive the remainder of my life within my little world.  
  
However, another force was quickly developing within my body. What started as a gentle nagging had quickly obsessed my mind. There was nowhere to run from the hunger. My entire brain was consumed with the drive to eat.  
  
I was running out of options fast, when, to my surprise, I was suddenly lifted toward a outstanding warmth. The world suddenly didn't seem lake such a bad place anymore. I joined with it, and embraced it and kept it in a precious place in my heart. I no longer needed to eat. It was a tremendous relief. I needed be closer to the glorious warmth.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had started, The warmth ceased, and I felt a falling sensation. With a splash, my home quickly started to fill with lukewarm water. Frightened and scared, I exited my shell and struggled for shore. Upon my arrival, I found, to my delight, coconuts waiting for me. I quickly ate my fill of the delicious fruit.  
  
Looking up, I noticed two creatures staring at me, waiting to see what I would do. One of them was a Chao, evolved, yet similar in looks to me. I learned later that the taller one was called Sonic. A name I would not soon forget.  
  
As soon an Sonic had examined me, he left with a word of warning, "So remember, no fighting!" I was alone with the other Chao. He had a plain face; he didn't smile, but he didn't smile. His eyes gave an emotionless stare straight forward. Although he became my best friend, that stare send shivers down my spine to this day.  
  
We had a brief period to get acquainted. His name was Beta. He had been living with Sonic for a few days (which mind you is a long while for a Chao), and was in the prime on his first life. According to him, Sonic was a just, though tough master, who had a really soft spot for Chao, and would never let any real harm befall them.  
  
Poor Beta. His trust in Sonic was his one flaw. Unfortunately for Beta, it turned out to be a fatal one...  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA: We are serving up another origin! This time, A Chao of the Atlantic! But what does it have to do with Squiggles? And what of Beta's fatal trust of Pero the Sinister Hearing Aid? IT MUST PARTICIPATE! NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA! 


	2. Chapter 1; Part 2: Atlanti

Part 2: Atlanti:  
  
I was barely aware of myself when it happened. Barely conscious. Barely alive. Maybe that's why my attitude towards life is so much more positive than most peoples'.  
  
Like I said, I was barely aware when I was lifted toward a giant warmth. Oh, such a warmth! Even after experiencing it so many times, it is impossible to explain. Not even mating fells this good!  
  
Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the warmth left my body, yet somehow, it filled my heart and stayed with me. I wanted more, but it was not a driving urge. Somehow, I knew that the warmth would always be there for me when I needed it.  
  
Curious to find the source, I struggled to free myself from the tight prison. It took a couple jumps to finally break the shell and emerge into the wonderful world.  
  
It was beautiful! A glowing white, with bright trees a pool filled with glorious, shimmering water. On the other side lay an enthralling fountain under a exquisite overhang.  
  
Then I noticed him. He was a tall hedgehog. His color was an endless shade of blue. And he was holding out a coconut for me.  
  
Eager to explore, I wolfed down the fruit and glanced around my surroundings once more. Where to go first? Then the answer hit me; the water.  
  
I crawled in the direction of the water, only to be lifted towards the warmth again. To my surprise the source of the warmth was the blue hedgehog! He carried me over towards the trees and set me down, again I crawled to the water, and again I was relocated. The process went on until he finally let me into the water, keeping in close distance.  
  
I loved the feel, the taste, the smell and the sound of the water, However, there was one problem, I couldn't swim. I choked on the substance that gave me so much pleasure, and thrashed about. Instantly, I was lifted toward the warmth and placed by the trees, there I was given three coconuts, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
When I awoke, I was surrounded by the nicest animals you'd ever meet. The hedgehog introduced me to them one by one, and I hugged each of them before they left the garden. My appearance had changed greatly, but I liked the Change.  
  
The hedgehog must have also liked the changes too, for he picked me up into his glorious warmth and whispered to me in a sweet, smooth voice, "You are my first Chao. You will always hold a special place in my hart above all other Chao. They may come and go, but you will always be my special little Chao." I remember those words. And I cherish them even today, despite all that's happened...  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA: Origin three of three is on menu!  
  
A new Chao, gold as blood. The "Ultimate Chao" project is underway at last! But where is Atlanti? What horrible plans has Pero the Sinister Porcupine done to her? And what of the fatal memory? IT SHALL SMASH ANOTHER THING! NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA! 


	3. Chapter1; Part3: AU

Part 3: AU (the atomic symbol for gold):  
  
When you spent most of your infancy in a state of everlasting fear, you tend to latch on to anyone that cares for you, no matter how little they acknowledge you. You will be loyal to them, and care for them. You would even give your life to save them.  
  
Like I said, I lived my infancy in constant fear. Inside my egg, I heard loud noises every day. Cars rushed by, bells rang, and people yelled. But it was not the sounds that scared me, it was the fact that I was not in the vicinity of the protection that had been afforded to our race since the beginning of time; the power of Chaos was not present.  
  
Then, one day, I was abruptly lifted towards a distant warmth. Distant to me then because of my location, but once I got to the Chao garden, I was able to fully enjoy its effects.  
  
But I'm getting off track. I was lifted off my spot. The spot I had never seen, but had lived there as long as I could remember. I was lifted up and carried off.  
  
I was petrified. The noises got louder, then almost ceased altogether. I was carried for a few more minutes, before being placed down.  
  
Suddenly I realized, I was safe! I was in in a protected area. I had been brought into a Chao garden!  
  
I had barely been able to revel in the splendor, when I was again lifted toward the warmth. This time however, it was far greater. I loved it. All my past fear had been melted away. I would be born, not this today, not this hour, but NOW.  
  
I started to stir, I wanted out then. After being placed down, I tore my shell to pieces. And thus, I was alive. And I was beautiful.  
  
That is how I came to be born, and how I met Atlanti and Sonic. And, even more importantly, how I became the most important Chao alive, all thanks to Sonic.  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA: Origins are over! It is a Squiggles which the story pinches! Under Beta, Squiggles watches TV and training! It is a first of three of adolescence! But what about AU's mayorship? It will have to wait until part 6! PRE-EVOLOUTION IS UP! NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA! 


	4. Chapter2; Part 1: Squiggles

Chapter 2: Childhood  
  
My palms bleeding, and my arms aching, I reached higher up the pillar. White and smooth, it had no place to grab, I would have to make one myself. The ropes tied to my leg painfully reminded me of their presence as the weights at the other end swayed from side to side. I started my assault on the face of the pillar. My hands felt no pain however, I had learned to ignore them hours ago.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do this" wined Omochao. "I really don't like repairing the pillar every time you guys decide to prove your strength. And besides, what if Sonic finds out?"  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked Beta.  
  
"Of course not!" stammered Omochao. "You know I'd be in as much trouble if he found out."  
  
To this Beta replied "Good. And we're not showing off our strength, we're improving our strength. When I get done with Squiggles, he'll be able to leap to the top of that pillar with out even thinking about it."  
  
All the time that his was going on I had made three more advances up the pillar, about five inches. Almost to the top now, I felt the surge of victory and got my second wind. Within seven minutes I had advanced nine inches. With one last effort I'd make it. Blinded by my own victory, I slipped. With the weights strapped to my legs, Id drown at the bottom of the pool below If I fell.  
  
Fear surged through my body. The adrenalin pumped through my body, and I pulled myself to the top.  
  
"Great!" yelled Beta. "Now throw those weights down here and we'll go watch TV."  
  
Doing as I was told, I tossed the weight down. It made an impressive dent in the ground.  
  
"How wonderful," exclaimed Omochao, "now I have to fix the floor too."  
  
The TV. Our wonderful window to the world. Tails was nice enough to hook it up for us. He has seen the way Sonic treats us, and feels sorry for us. But no one stands up to Sonic, especially not for two Chao. By pressing a secret button on the back of the M.R. teleporter, the green hologram changed to a TV projector.  
  
Beta and I have learned much of human culture through this device. We had even learned the human language. Omochao says it is only one of many human languages, but it took us a long time to learn this one. But, if humans had to learn more than three languages, they'd probably die before they mastered them all. I think he's just jealous.  
  
"If only we could have clothes," exclaimed Beta, "then we'd look cool." Beta and I had, while not training, tried our best to mix human culture with ours. The reasoning was that humans ruled the earth, therefore their culture was the best. However, Chao had a certain control over humans. By mixing the two, we could dominate the world. It was all about power. Power was something that Sonic taught us to strive for. Currently, he had power over us, but we wanted power over him. Thus was the reason of the training. When you have power, your influence stretches ad infinitum.  
  
"How's it coming over there?" I asked Omochao, who was busy replacing the tile on the floor. The only reply I got was a grunt. "Yea, fuck you too," I exclaimed in Japanese. Japanese was a fun language, so many insults. In Chaoese, the only insult is "Ber-er!" which is used only in the most dire situations.  
  
Just then, the TV screen turned back to the usual green Mystic Ruins sign. This could mean only one thing, someone was in the elevator. Omochao somehow realized this too, and returned the racing lobby, the floor repaired. Beta and I scrambled to different parts of the garden and sat down, just as the elevator doors opened and Sonic walked in.  
  
"Wow, this place must be infested," Sonic said upon seeing the holes in the pillar, which Omochao had not yet fixed, "I'm glad I won't have to come here any more." This shocked both Beta and myself. However, we had to act as nothing had happened, as Sonic didn't know we could speak Japanese. But silently, I wondered, is Sonic abandoning us? Will someone new take care of us? Or are we possibly moving. That was the innocent mind I had back then.  
  
Sonic moved over to Beta, and got down on one knee, to have a conversation with him. This shocked me further, did he know we could speak his language?  
  
"I really hate to do this Beta, I really do. It's not my fault. I wouldn't do this if it were up to me, but orders are orders. Even though you can't understand me, I hope that you know that I'm sorry," sonic calmly explained. And then he stood up, and spin dashed Beta. I was horrified. With all Beta's strength, he was tossed aside like a rag doll. Thinking that he must have been caught off guard, I stood up and pulled out my switchblade. Today was the day we'd have to stand up to Sonic. It was earlier than we had planned, but I was confident we could win. Until I saw the second attack.  
  
By the time that I had my blade out, Sonic attacked again, tears falling down his cheeks. This time however, beta rolled out of the way and launched his own attack at Sonic. Sonic leaped to meet the attack, spinning in midair. When the two met, Sonic's spinning quills turned back Beta's blade, and his body slammed into beta knocking him further back and sending his blade flying to the ground.  
  
Sonic landed attack after attack, crying more every time he inflicted damage on my only friend. And I just stood there watching, too petrified to do anything. Then, too weak to carry on, Beta bid me a final ado, and cocooned up to die. When the cocoon vanished, neither egg nor Chao remained. Sonic collapsed sobbing uncontrollably, it was a scene that would haunt me in my dreams for multiple lifetimes to come.  
  
Eventually, sonic regained his composition and turned to face me. My death was immanent. Looking down, I saw Beta's switchblade lying on the ground, a worthless piece of scarred metal. Suddenly, I felt unsafe for the first time. I put away my switchblade, I would carry it with me to the grave. When Chao die, their possessions follow them to the land of our father, Chaos. Summoning up my courage I prepared to take my own life. I tried to convince myself that I was no longer afraid of death. But I was weak. I tried then to die the other honorable way, by dying in battle. But I was too petrified. All I could do was cower in the corner. Cower and cry.  
  
"You bastard!" I shouted. "You killed Beta!" Sonic was surprised, and hesitated for a second. He now knew I could speak. It didn't save me though, the first hit sent me flying across the room. As I lay there my fear mixed with my sadness and must importantly my anger. As I lay there I gathered my strength for one final charge. "I will kill you Sonic, even if I have to come back from Hell to do so!" I screamed as I rushed towards Sonic, expecting my immediate doom.  
  
To my surprise, Sonic took one look at me and rushed from the garden, leaving me to wallow in my own sadness. Looking down, I saw that m,y feet were floating one centimeter off the ground, I had flown at Sonic without even using my wings. It was a gift that saved my life.  
  
Sonic was not gone for long however. In three hours, he was back, this time, with good intentions. Unable to kill myself, I had collapsed and set about sobbing at my losses. Omochao had tried to comfort me for the first hour, but eventually gave up, and checked on me every ten minutes, to see if I needed anything.  
  
Sonic went over to the tree, Sonic got a coconut and handed it to me. For obvious reasons, I refused it. Sonic tried three more times, with the same result.  
  
"Starving to death is not a fun way to go," he said, "c'mon eat it, you have been granted a pardon by my superiors."  
  
To this, I replied, "I have nothing left to live for, why don't you just smash my head in now and get it over with."  
  
"You have so much left to live for, Squiggles, I'm sorry Beta's dead, but there are other Chao out there, That I am going to take you to meet when you regain your health.  
  
"Why don't you go stick your dick in a weed whacker?" was all I could say to him.  
  
"You will eat this coconut, even if I have to force it down your throat," he threatened. I grabbed the coconut and turned my back to him and ate it all, crying because I wanted to die, but was being forced to live. Slowly, I regained health and my sense of being.  
  
True to his word, Sonic did take me to meet new During an adventure walk, Sonic somehow was able to slide us into a parallel universe. He referred to it as "switching memory cards." In this new garden, I met two new friends, Atlanti and AU. Little did I know at the time that one would become my obsession and the other my enemy.  
  
AU was a golden Chao with an inflated ego. Atlanti was like me, but she had animal parts. Not that I didn't, but she had water animals, whereas Sonic had given me only bunnies, and only after killing Beta. However Atlanti also had bunny ears, just like mine.  
  
We quickly became friends and played for many carefree days. Sonic was almost like a different person, always nice and caring. I never could forget that fateful day, when he killed Beta. and I vowed to get revenge.  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA: It is Atlanti's side of the story! Like Squiggles, Atlanti is a skilled cook! Remember the 60's as Atlanti explains her side of the fable! From meeting AU to meeting Squiggles, all is revealed!  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE SQUIGGLES SAGA! 


End file.
